It is known to use a plurality of unmanned aerial vehicles (“UAVs”) to perform an aerial light show. In such circumstances, the UAVs may be equipped with one or more lights, which the UAVs are programmed to illuminate from predetermined aerial positions. The plurality of UAVs may be programmed to light shows in which the UAVs depict designs, words, or otherwise. Various aspects of aerial light shows are unsuitable for underwater applications.